O Reencontro
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Um reencontro mais que inesperado. A paixão. Sentimentos mais que complicados assim como, a realidade deve ser. P.S.: Fic escrita por duas mãos. Primeira parte pela autoria de Mary Spn e a segunda pela minha. Duas formas de ver uma estória. - PADACKLES -


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**O REENCONTRO**

* * *

**Título: **OReencontro  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** Ningém  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** T (Na realidade é **M**, mas como eu estou numa fase que odeia a letra M, vai T mesmo. [Relação sexual entre dois homens, _mais que explicita,_ se não gosta, não leia. Depois não diga que não avisei, não me acuse por danos morais ou visuais.])  
**Summary: **Um reencontro inesperado. A paixão. Sentimentos mais que complicados assim como, a realidade deve ser.

**P.S.:** Fic escrita por duas mãos. Primeira parte pelas mãos de Mary Spn e a segunda pelas minhas. Duas formas de ver uma estória. Passado e presente. E essa parte, a minha parte, é presente para você, Mary. De coração.

**Tag: **Fic para duas.  
**Link do primeiro capitulo: **w w w . fan fiction . net/s/5797415/1/

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

Jensen entrou no apartamento que agora lhe pertencia. Era estranho estar morando em um apartamento e não em uma grande casa, como a qual morava, mas sua vida havia mudado, e nada melhor do que mudar os ares, para ajudar que essa mudança continuasse em ação.

Tinha que agradecer a Deus, por ter um sogro, ou melhor, ex-sogro tão bom quanto o seu. Sabia que o Sr. Harris gostava dele, mas não sabia que gostava dele como um filho.

Mesmo com a sua separação com a filhinha dele, o homem não pareceu se abalar. Parecia até feliz.

_- Se isso for para a felicidade de vocês, e eu sei que vocês não estão felizes... Então por mim, tudo bem._

Era impossível não sorrir ao lembrar-se das palavras amorosas dele. O considerava um pai.

Ele sabia que após sua separação iria precisar de um tempo, um bom tempo para se acostumar com o novo ritmo de vida. E não negou a oferta que ele lhe ofereceu. Ser diretor geral de uma das filiais das empresas de seu ex-sogro.

Lógico que iria aceitar, mas quando descobriu que iria para Nova Iorque, ficou em choque.

Lembrou-se de uma pessoa que a muito não atormentava mais seus pensamentos. Atormentava, mas não como antes. Eram raras às vezes em que se via pensando nele, Jared. Desde o dia em que havia saído do apartamento dele, nunca mais o vira.

Mas era melhor parar de pensar nele, e arrumar suas coisas, pois no dia seguinte iria começar uma nova vida. Estaria sendo o novo Jensen Ackles.

Em suas primeiras semanas como o novo diretor geral da filial da empresa Harris em Nova Iorque, foram um tanto agitadas. Conhecer funcionários, organizar papeis, e colocar em ordem a bagunça que o antigo diretor havia deixado.

Aquele trabalho havia sido cansativo, mas em fim havia conseguido deixar as coisas do jeito que gostava. Tudo em sua mais perfeita ordem, e de um jeito fácil e pratico para trabalhar.

Seu apartamento era um lugar quieto na movimentada e barulhenta Nova Iorque. Não podia chamá-lo de lar ainda. E o silencio daquele apartamento era um tanto solitário. Na realidade, muito solitário.

No começo havia estranhado a falta de Danneel gritando em seu ouvido, mas era bom viver sem reclamações. Depois sentiu falta de sua família. Morando no Texas era fácil encontrá-los vez ou outra, mas em ali, nem o telefone ajudava.

Em uma noite, olhando suas correspondências, recebeu um convite para uma festa de um banco.

Agora que não precisava mais ir aquelas festas forçado, somente porque Danneel queria encontrar suas amigas, vinha um convite somente com o seu nome, e falando o quanto prezavam a presença dele.

Amaldiçoou-se por ainda ser conhecido como o ex-genro do Dono das empresas Harris.

E com esse convite em mãos, lembrou-se daquela festa. Onde ele havia feito loucuras com um cara totalmente estranho e excitante. Sorriu. Desde que chegara a Nova Iorque não havia tido tempo para pensar nele.

Normalmente dizem que o mundo é pequeno, mas havia agradecido a todas as entidades sagradas que conhecia por NY ser grande o suficiente para não fazê-los se encontrarem.

Não sabia o que poderia acontecer consigo caso o encontrasse. Sabia que ainda o amava. Sim o amava. Era uma loucura. Havia convivido com ele somente um mês e meio, e sem ele durante quatro anos, e ainda sentia-se perdidamente apaixonado por ele.

Havia tentado enterrá-lo, esquecê-lo, mas era impossível. Os sorrisos, as covinhas, as mãos, os lábios, os olhos muito expressivos... Tudo nele era inesquecível.

Mas era melhor parar de pensar nele ou acabaria novamente se arrependendo de não ter ido com ele naquela época para NY, ou na pior das hipóteses, tê-lo feito ficar.

Era tarde, o arrependimento já havia entrado, e era difícil expulsá-lo. Tinha três coisas que se arrependia amargamente em sua vida. A primeira era ter se casado com Danneel e a segunda era ter deixado Jared partir. Porque com a partida dele, seu coração ficou partido. E a terceira era de não ter admitido o quanto o amava, e não ter dado chance a sua felicidade.

Mas como arrependimento não levava ninguém a canto algum, era melhor parar de pensar naquilo também, era difícil com aquele letreiro em vermelho cintilante que piscava sem parar o chamando-o de burro, idiota e de vários outros nomes nada agradáveis.

E lá estava ele entrando pelo salão do grande banco. Uma comemoração aos seus melhores clientes. Quem em sã consciência iria gostar de uma comemoração como aquela, e percebeu que muita gente gostava.

Amaldiçoava-se por ter ido, sozinho, aquela festa. Pensou que poderia encontrar alguém conhecido ou que essas festas seriam totalmente daquelas que ia com sua ex-esposa no Texas, mas descobriu que não. E que todos que ali estavam, era para contar seu status, se vangloriar do dinheiro e das jóias que tinham.

Só tinha ido a essa festa, porque estaria representando seu sogro, que amavelmente lhe pediu esse favor.

Agora só restava ficar ali tempo o suficiente para fazer presença e depois ir embora.

Enquanto caminhava ao bar, sentiu que era observado, como se tivessem lhe despido de suas roupas. Sorriu ao se lembrar de quando havia sentindo a mesma sensação.

Quando chegou ao bar, como sempre pediu sua bebida preferida para esses eventos. Cowboy. Um bom uísque sem gelo e totalmente puro, para salvar a sanidade de um homem.

O que estava deixando-o ainda mais nervoso, era que ainda sentia aquele olhar intenso sobre seu corpo. Olhava vez ou outra para os lado, para procurar quem o olhava, mas não encontrava ninguém.

Estava olhando por cima dos ombros, procurando quem o olhava, quando escutou aquela voz que, o fez tremer.

- Quanto tempo Jensen.

Tentou manter o autocontrole, em vão. Virou lentamente a cabeça para o lado oposto de onde olhava, e deu de cara com ele.

Não era à toa que estava sentindo-se nostálgico. Era como se seu corpo soubesse que era ele.

- Jared... – Jensen respondeu um tanto assustado. – Não imaginava encontrá-lo aqui.

- Eu moro em Nova Iorque, Jensen. – Jared sorriu ao vê-lo ficar um tempo sem resposta.

Era um tanto estranho vê-lo ali, não numa festa, e sim em uma festa em NY.

Quando seus olhos bateram no loiro, logo quando ele entrou no salão, sentiu como se seu corpo se revirasse. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Vê-lo como da primeira vez. Em um Smoking impecável, com os cabelos levemente arrepiados, aquela cara de entediado que tentava negar ao máximo que estava sentindo, e os lábios carnudos.

Era impossível seu coração não querer pular para fora do peito.

- Não em Nova Iorque, mas em uma festa... – Jensen disse se forçando a desviar os olhos dos de Jared. – Pelo que...

- Sou um dos melhores clientes deles! – Jared interrompeu Jensen e sorriu vitorioso.

Viu Jensen arquear uma das sobrancelhas, de um jeito tão dele, que o fazia ficar com uma vontade insana de puxá-lo a força para fora daquela festa e fodê-lo no estacionamento. E Sorriu, ele já havia feito isso com ele uma vez.

- Depois de Gerenciar um ano a Filial da empresa em que eu trabalhava. Resolvi que era a minha hora, e abri a minha própria agencia de viagens. – Jared disse sorrindo, aquela era a historia de sua vida, e gostava de contá-la. – Foi difícil no começo, mas tem um ano e meio que os zeros da minha conta bancária não param de crescer. E sei que eles ficam felizes por isso! – Jared falou baixo e rindo. – É um absurdo, o juros deles.

Jensen escutou Jared sorrir um pouco alto, como havia sentido falta daquele som. E ficou impressionado com a capacidade de Jared. Em somente quatro anos, havia crescido de forma desumana.

Não havia ouvido falar dele, ou de suas façanhas.

Vez ou outra encontrava Katie em algum evento, mas evitava ao máximo falar com ela. Ela não era uma pessoa muito boa, quando magoavam seus amigos, e ela não era nem um pouco agradável com ele quando o encontrava.

- Sua própria agencia? – perguntou Jensen impressionado.

- Sim... – Jared respondeu sorrindo. – Eu passei um ano inteiro na fossa, curtindo o sofrimento de um amor impossível... – Jared falava sorrindo tristemente – Mas então eu descobri que para amenizar um pouco a dor, era bom desenvolver, amadurecer e crescer e foi o que fiz.

- Fico feliz por você! – Jensen olhava para seu copo e para Jared.

- Então Jensen, está se divertindo? – Jared não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Jensen o olhou nos olhos e novamente se sentiu nostálgico.

- Acho que uma vez já me fez essa pergunta... – Jensen respondeu sorrindo levemente. – E para falar a verdade, a resposta é igualmente a que eu lhe dei daquela vez.

Jared sorriu.

- É, lembro-me bem daquela vez. E a minha resposta também é igual! – Jared pediu uma bebida igual à de Jensen. – Já me arrependi de ter vindo!

Os dois sorriram ao ver o quão nostálgico era aquele momento, mas logo o sorriso foi dissolvido de suas faces, pois o que lembraram logo em seguida, e do beijo e do estacionamento e de tudo que havia acontecido nele. Fez com que aquele momento acabasse.

Jared olhou para os lados, como se estivesse procurando algo ou alguém, e quando o olhou de volta, parecendo um pouco confuso.

- Onde está sua esposa?

- Nos separamos... – Jensen disse em um fio de voz.

Desejava ao máximo não ter que tocar naquele assunto, mas pelo visto, Jared não deixava passar uma.

- Estou aqui como o novo Diretor das empresas Harris...

Jared ficou pasmo. Se pudesse, teria dado um grito de felicidade, mas naquela festa era meio impossível. Logo seria notado, e o que menos queria era sua cara estampada em mais jornais que o necessário.

- Vocês se separaram? – Jared perguntou à Jensen assim que recuperou a capacidade de falar.

Aquela era uma boa noticia, não era? Isso queria dizer que Jared poderia tentar novamente com o Jensen, não é verdade? E o medo que Jensen estava deixando transparecer, o medo de o olhar nos olhos, era um bom sinal, né?

Quando viu Jensen confirmar com um aceno positivamente, não pode conter o sorriso, mas logo o deixou murchar.

- Está em NY desde quando? – Jared perguntou _tentando_ parecer casual, mas com sua mente gritando para ter esperanças com Jensen, não estava conseguindo.

- Algumas semanas... – Jensen disse terminando de beber seu uísque. – Quando disse que precisava de novos ares, por conta da separação e tudo mais, meu sogro... Ex-sogro me ofereceu uma nova diretoria, só não quis contar onde. E quando já estava com tudo pronto para deixar o Texas, só descobri que era _aqui, _quando estava no aeroporto.

- Nossa! – Jared quase gritou. – Esse cara sabe mesmo fazer suspense! – zombou vendo o rosto de Jensen se contorcer.

- Pior que sabe mesmo! – Jensen respondeu.

Era estranho estar ao lado de Jared depois de tanto tempo, mas podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, mesmo com a distância entre eles. Era como se o corpo dele tivesse alguma coisa, que ativava todos os seus sentidos, e foi inevitável não sentir calor.

Não sabia o que Jared havia feito durante todo esse tempo, já deveria ter arrumado um novo companheiro, e só de pensar nessa hipótese fez seu estômago revirar.

- Vou embora! – Jensen anunciou levantando e andando com uma pressa anormal até o estacionamento para pegar seu carro.

Quando estava no avião, a caminho de Nova Iorque, pensou em todas as possibilidades de encontrar Jared, mas não achou que poderia ser tão rápido assim. Tinha medo, muito medo de encontrá-lo e voltar a sentir o que sentia ao lado dele.

Quando ele se foi, era como se ele tivesse levado consigo sua felicidade. E encontrá-lo novamente só havia percebido que isso era de fato uma verdade.

Jared não deixaria que Jensen escapasse. Tudo bem que foi ele quem foi embora, mas havia dito que se ele tivesse pedido, tinha ficado ao lado dele, mas ele não quis. E dessa vez não iria deixar isso acontecer novamente, e agora ainda mais com ele separado e livre.

- Não tão rápido Jensen! – Jared o pegou pelo braço em meio ao estacionamento.

- Jared, não... – Jensen tentou dizer, mas fora interrompido.

- Eu que digo não Jensen... Eu esperei, e continuo esperando. Mandei meus telefones para o seu email, meu endereço, meu novo endereço... Tudo, mas nunca recebi uma resposta sua.

- Jared não... – Jensen repetia isso como se fosse um mantra para ele. – Não tem como isso dar certo, não vai dar certo, não deu certo antes...

- Jensen, eu não vou deixar que sua falta de coragem esmague tudo que ele vê pela frente, não mesmo!

Jensen percebeu que Jared estava diferente, mais objetivo, mas forte e não aquele homem que quando se despediram ficou chorando em seu apartamento. O Rosto, os olhares e os sorrisos continuavam os mesmos, mas com alguma coisa diferente.

Jared o puxava para um lugar que nem ele mesmo sabia. Tinha algumas pessoas no estacionamento e o olhavam estranhamente. Como se eles fossem dois ETs.

Quando chegaram a uma parte totalmente afastada do estacionamento, sentiu seu corpo ser prensado na parede pelo de Jared. E estava acontecendo tudo como da primeira vez.

- Jensen, durante todo esse tempo eu não sabia o que fazer sem você, mas agora com você aqui, eu sei o que realmente quero fazer com você!

A voz de Jared era rouca e perigosa. Como se ele estivesse preste a aprontar.

- A única coisa que quero saber, é se você ainda sente por mim o que sentia naquele tempo e não teve coragem de expressar! – Jared aproximou os lábios do de Jensen, que estava imóvel preso por seu corpo. – Por que o que eu sentia por você não mudou nem um pouco!

Se Jensen tivesse tido tempo para responder, iria dizer que não sentia nada, que tudo que Jared estava dizendo era ilusão da cabeça dele, e que ninguém continua apaixonado após quatro anos separados, mas não. Jared não lhe deu tempo de responder. Os lábios dele grudaram aos seus, e com sofreguidão os beijava. Sentia a língua dele deslizar por seus lábios pedindo passagem, e não soube em que momento ele havia conseguido permissão.

Ter os lábios de Jared contra os seus, era como se tivesse tendo uma maratona de lembranças em sua mente. O corpo pressionando o seu o fazia sentir ainda mais aquele turbilhão de lembranças e sensações que jurava ter esquecido.

- Jared... – Jensen tentou dizer enquanto Jared atacava seu pescoço.

- Nada do que você diga ou faça vai fazer com que eu te solte! – escutou Jared enquanto ele atacava seu pescoço.

Havia se esquecido de quão hábeis aqueles lábios eram, e como conseguiam lhe tirar dos eixos somente com um beijo, por mais simples que ele fosse. Sabia que Jared estava se empenhando e muito naqueles beijos, e sua sanidade estava se esvaindo de seu corpo.

Jared não tinha nem palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo. Ter Jensen novamente em seus braços era algo que ele havia esperado muito tempo. E não o deixaria sair dali tão cedo.

Com seus lábios sentia o gosto da pele de Jensen, e como sempre, ela era inebriante. Sugava o pescoço dele como se fosse um vampiro. Não sabia como havia conseguido sobreviver sem aquele cheiro, sem aquela pele e o principal sem Jensen em sua vida durante esse longos e torturantes quatro anos.

Estava satisfeito com as sensações que ainda conseguia causar em Jensen. Ele estava com a baça livre para falar, e também com os braços para empurrá-lo a qualquer momento, mas não. Da boca dele só se ouvia seu nome e os sons engasgados que a garganta dele fazia. Uma das mãos dele segurava fortemente em seu cabelo, segurando-o ali, com o rosto enterrado na curva de seu pescoço, e a outra era mantida em suas costas, tentando ter algum sustento.

Mas queria mais, muito mais. Não queria mais uma aventura no estacionamento, não queria mais dois meses de sexo intenso. Queria ele, Jensen. Inteiro.

Jensen estranhou quando Jared parou tudo o que estava fazendo, e o sentiu se afastar. Não poderia medir a falta que o calor de Jared fez durante todo aquele tempo, e agora ele estava indo de novo.

Jared se mantinha em uma distância segura de Jensen. Era preciso.

- Não quero foder você no estacionamento, não quero ficar com você enquanto tudo está bom ou por um curto período de tempo. – Jared não podia esconder o desejo que estava sentindo. – Eu quero você. Todo e inteiro para mim, não só uma aventura para constar no meu currículo amoroso.

Jensen o olhava como se aquele que estivesse a sua frente não fosse o Jared que conhecia. Aquele que nunca tinha autocontrole, aquele que nunca conseguia se manter afastado, que era viciado em tudo quanto é parte de seu corpo.

- Acho que você sabe a minha resposta! – Jared pensou que depois de todos aqueles beijos e aquela troca de caricias, Jensen poderia mudar de idéia, mas não.

- Jensen eu te amo, mas o que eu não quero voltar a ser é o outro, aquele que você só vê quando tem tempo livre. Não quero mais isso para mim, e também não quero para você! – Jared deu um passo para frente encarando s olhos esverdeados de Jensen, e suspirou. – Quando você vai deixar esse medo de lado e ai seguir em frente comigo?

- Não tem medo algum, Jared! – Jensen disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo tentando manter o pouco do controle que tinha e não se jogar nos braços de Jared novamente. – Só acho que essa relação não vai dar certo, não tem como dar certo! Não deu da primeira vez, por que daria agora?

Jared riu, ou melhor, gargalhou. E Jensen percebeu que era sem humor, era como se ele estivesse expressando toda sua raiva através daquelas gargalhadas.

- E por culpa de quem as coisas não deram certo? – Jared perguntou. Sua voz tinha um tom irônico, sarcástico e mais algumas coisas que não conseguia identificar. – Pelo medo de quem que as coisas não deram certo? Lógico, foi minha culpa! Porque eu não tenho medo de amar, eu não tenho medo de expressar isso, eu não tenho medo de lutar com unhas e dentes pelo o que eu quero.

Se o conhecia bem, era naquela hora que ele iria começar a ficar com os olhos cheios d'água, mas se enganou. Jared o olhava com intensidade. Não havia rastro de lagrimas nos olhos dele.

- Eu tentei e consegui fazer vocês se apaixonar por mim! – Jensen sentiu uma coisa estranha em seu estomago quando escutou tais palavras. – E você não sabe o quão feliz fiquei quando tive certeza disso! – Jensen o olhou com confusão estampada em seus olhos.

De que merda Jared estava falando.

- Um dia antes de você me dar aquele lindo pé na bunda... Você disse que me amava! – Jared viu a expressão de Jensen mudar de confusão para desespero.

- Eu nunca disse...

- Uma única vez, e foi uma resposta!

Jensen estava estático, como tinha dito para ele que o amava se isso não era verdade. E isso não sendo verdade, Jensen era o maior mentiroso do mundo.

- Eu quero que me diga Jensen. - Jared pediu, colocando as mãos contra a parede, prendendo Jensen entre eles. Não aproximou seu corpo, com certeza ele iria conspirar contra si. A distância era ter segurança. – Se você ainda me ama, nos de uma chance, eu vou fazer de tudo para nos fazer feliz e compensar esses anos de sofrimento, mas... – Jared não era uma pessoa que normalmente usava esse maldito _"mas"_, mas naquele momento ele era preciso. – Se você disser que não, eu vou embora e nunca mais vamos nos ver. Eu esperei, esperei malditos quatro anos você vir atrás de mim, mas você não veio. Agora se você não me der uma resposta definitiva, eu não vou mais esperar. E se um dia você vier atrás de mim, talvez possa ser tarde.

Jared saiu, andou sem olhar para trás, deixando ali um Jensen totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

Naquele dia pensou que Jared iria esperar por uma resposta, mas estava enganado. Ele fora embora. Deixando-o ali parado.

Uma semana havia se passado desde aquela conversa. Estava sendo torturante pensar em Jared. Toda vez que esse nome vinha a sua mente, era como se um turbilhão se sentimentos o cortassem ao meio, fazendo-o sentir os mais diversos tipos de sensações.

Como um cara como Jared conseguia lhe tirar dos eixos, como ele conseguia fazer isso, mesmo não estando presente.

Fazia anos que não abria aquele email, o email que Jared havia lhe enviado todos seus endereços.

Estranhou que ali não tinha somente endereços, mas sim todas as noticias. Desde quando saiu do Texas até o dia anterior ao encontro deles na festa do banco em Nova Iorque.

Lia cuidadosamente cada email, cada linha estava repleta daquele sentimento que Jared fez despertar em seu peito. Ele, Jared era o amor. Como tinha conseguido ser tão burro, como tinha conseguido ser tão idiota?

Anotou o endereço que estava em quase todos os emails, apanhou as chaves e saiu. Era a hora de ter um pouco de coragem.

Quando estava a caminho da casa dele. Havia preferido pegar um taxi. Afinal, não conhecia muita coisa em Nova Iorque, e iria acabar se perdendo.

A cada _'já estamos chegando'_ que o motorista do taxi lhe dizia, seu coração disparava.

- Ela não vai fugir, a menos que você a deixe fugir! – o motorista lhe disse. Ele era um senhor com seus cinqüenta e oito anos. – Então se acalme, se aparecer desse jeito na frente dela, ela vai pensar que você é um louco! – e o homem riu.

Jensen que não parava de bater os pés no assoalho do carro e mexer no papel que estava anotado o endereço.

Aquelas primeiras palavras do homem havia o deixado intrigado. _"Ela não vai fugir, a menos que você a deixe fugir."_

Jared havia ido embora, mas quem o deixou ir fora ele mesmo. Primeira culpa de Jensen Ackles.

Jared havia o chamado para ir junto dele, mas não aceitou por medo de... Agora nem mais encontrava o motivo. Segunda culpa de Jensen Ackles.

E a uma semana atrás, havia novamente deixado Jared ir sem o levar junto, tinha deixado ele ir embora novamente. Terceira culpa de Jensen Ackles.

Enquanto se culpava não percebeu que o homem havia parado em frente a um lindo e _caro-pra-caramba_ prédio. O edifício onde Jared morava.

Pagou o motorista do taxi, que somente lhe disse para não a deixar fugir. E entrou.

Quando falou com uma das varias recepcionistas, que sorriu alegremente.

- Posso ajudar?

- Gostaria de saber se aqui mora algum Jared Padalecki.

- Santo Deus... – a moça disse em uma expressão de surpresa. – Você é o Sr. Ackles?

Jensen somente confirmou com um aceno, e sorriu timidamente.

- Sei que não deveria dizer isso, mas: Não sei se te bato ou se fico feliz! – a recepcionista disse em um tom baixo para que somente Jensen escutasse. – Mas sei que não posso fazer o primeiro, então... Pegue o elevador e vá até ao décimo quinto andar. Faz uma semana que ele lhe espera.

Como assim fazia uma semana que Jared o esperava.

- Acho que deveria mesmo lhe bater! – a moça disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Ele só vai trabalhar e volta, e fica o resto do dia trancado naquele maldito quarto. Todos nós já tentamos tirá-lo de lá, mas ninguém consegue.

- Como assim todos vocês? – Jensen perguntou sem entender.

- Jared é o nosso patrão, não gostamos de vê-lo dessa forma. – Jensen olhou para o edifício, que mais parecia um palácio de tão grande. – O que pensa que está fazendo aqui ainda, e sobe logo de uma vez!

Se aquela mocinha fosse uma de suas funcionarias, com certeza não iria gostar de trabalhar com uma pessoa como aquela, mas aquele era o império que Jared havia construído, e até os funcionários se pareciam com ele, alegres, intrometidos e muito sorridentes.

Quando chegou ao andar indicado e estava na frente do quarto que fora lhe indicado. Tentou conter o nervosismo.

Agora não conseguia lembrar o que o fez ir até aquele lugar. O que o fez ir até Jared, mas já estava ali certo. E ele o amava e esse sentimento era recíproco.

Ah como essas coisas de sentimentos fodiam com seus neurônios.

Bateu levemente na porta, ignorando por completo a campainha ao lado da porta. Pode escutar os palavrões de Jared do outro lado da porta.

- Gene quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não estou com fome? – ele disse enquanto abria a porta. Mas quando encontrou os olhos verdes de Jensen perdeu sua linha de raciocínio.

Jared estava vestido somente com uma calça moletom e uma camiseta branca simples, da mesma forma que ele estava vestido quando chegava no apartamento dele no Texas. Como tinha sentido falta daquele sorriso.

O sorriso que Jared abriu quando o viu parado ali. Era o mesmo sorriso que ele abria toda vez que o via na porta de seu apartamento. Aquele todo covinhas que o fazia derreter por dentro.

Assim que entrou no local era como se tivesse tendo um déjà vu. Sentiu seu corpo ser prensado na porta que havia sido fechada com um baque. E novamente não resistiu ao encanto de Jared.

- Finalmente. – Jared disse entre um beijo.

E percebeu que seus sentimentos não eram tão complicados assim.

Palavras não eram necessárias. Jensen estava ali, e aquilo significava que ele o queria. Que ele havia passado por cima de todos seus medos e estaria pronto para ter uma vida ao seu lado, certo?

Lógico! Pensou Jared, quando sentiu as mãos apressadas de Jensen tentar lhe livrar da fina camiseta branca que vestia, e sorriu contra o beijo.

Todos aqueles anos separados de Jensen o fez pensar e amadurecer muito. Sabia agora que se quisesse algo, teria que correr atrás, lutar. E percebeu o quão errado foi, quando deixou Jensen sair por seu apartamento naquela noite. Deveria tê-lo agarrado com unhas e dentes.

Mas estava agradecido com aquela pessoa que mexia os pauzinhos do destino, fazendo com que eles se reencontrassem.

Tinha sido nostálgico aquele reencontro na festa. E foi só então que percebeu quanta falta sentia de Jensen, mas era melhor parar de pensar naquele instante, pois os sons que Jensen deixava escapar de sua garganta eram sexy de mais para deixar passar.

Jensen se via preso entre a porta e o corpo de Jared, que por sinal era bom de mais. Prendia-o fazendo-o sentir-se seguro. Os lábios dele contra os seus, era como um bálsamo de cura. Cura para todo aquele sofrimento que sentiu quando ele o deixou, ou melhor, quando o deixou ir.

Estranhou quando sentiu o corpo de Jared se afastar do seu, mas foi inevitável não sorrir, ao ver o enorme sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios.

Se pensasse em dizer algo, não seria possível, pois Jared havia atacado novamente seus lábios, e prensando-o ainda mais contra a porta.

Sentia a mão dele deslizar por de baixo de sua camisa, não percebeu em que momento ele havia colocado-a ali, mas não importava.

Quando finalmente conseguiu livrar-se da camiseta de Jared, sentiu as pontas de seus dedos queimarem no contato.

O corpo dele estava mais forte, mais musculoso. E era inevitável não desejá-lo. Sentia os músculos dele se contraindo em puro prazer contra seus dedos.

Parecia que Jared tinha dez mãos. Sentia-o tocar em todos os lugares de seu corpo, fazendo-o relembrar o quão abeis aquelas mãos eram. Jared parou um instante somente para se livrar de sua incomoda calça.

Os toques de Jared contra seu corpo pareciam diferentes. Estavam mais intensos, mais desejosos. E sabia que os seus estavam assim também.

Enquanto Jared o guiava para o pequeno sofá que tinha ali naquela enorme sala, via suas roupas serem deixadas pelo caminho, e fazendo o mesmo com as roupas do moreno.

Jared sorriu contra o pescoço de Jensen, sentindo-o se arrepiar. Quando o jogou com certa brutalidade no sofá. Notou que ele estava tomado de desejo assim como se sentia.

Seus toques eram leves contra o corpo de Jensen, queria escutar ele pedindo por mais, gemendo de prazer. Assim como da ultima vez em que estiveram juntos.

Queria escutar que ele o amava, queria escutar que sempre estaria ao seu lado, mas sabia que Jensen não falaria em voz alta, mas seu corpo responderia por ele. Consciente ou inconscientemente.

Deitou sobre ele, encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as pernas dele. Sentia a ereção dele presa a boxer branca que ele usava, roçar na sua, enviando choques de excitação para todo o seu corpo.

Jared beijava o tórax de Jensen, sentindo o gosto de toda a extensão de seu corpo. E escutava Jensen gemer a cada novo toque seu. Nada era mais maravilhoso que aquele ali em baixo do seu corpo, totalmente entregue.

- Quatro anos não foi o suficiente? – Jensen perguntou com a voz entrecortada. Seu corpo clamava por Jared, e o bastardo estava somente instigando-o, mas não fazendo nada.

Jensen rolou o corpo para cima do de Jared, fazendo com que os dois quase caíssem do sofá. E sentou sobre o quadril dele. Levantou um pouco corpo para se livrar da boxer preta que Jared usava, e tomando a ereção dele entre seus dedos, escutando-o gemer.

- Foram quatro malditos longos anos! – Jared afirmou, ou tentou afirmar. Porque o prazer que Jensen estava lhe dando somente de lhe tocar.

Aquilo estava sendo na realidade uma grande tortura para os dois. Jared juntou toda a força que tinha, para poder se concentrar e conseguir tirar a boxer de Jensen, para poder tocá-lo também, mas Jensen foi mais rápido.

- Não sei o que esses quatro anos fizeram com você, mas essa espera toda me deixou impaciente! – Jensen livrou-se sozinho de sua ultima peça de roupa.

Sabia que se fizesse aquilo sem preparo algum, seria muito doloroso, mas estava sendo muito mais doloroso não sentir Jared dentro de si.

Posicionou-se sobre o membro de Jared, sentindo-o tocar em sua entrada, não tocada há tanto tempo, e forçou o corpo para baixo.

- Puta que pariu Jensen!!! – Jared gritou ao sentir seu membro sendo forçado para dentro do loiro, e não agüentando aquela sensação, levantou o quadril, forçando lentamente, contra o corpo de Jensen.

Escutava Jensen gemer de dor, e parou um pouco a investida para que ele se acostumasse com a invasão, um tanto brusca, mas era quase impossível manter-se parado.

Jensen era apertado, e sentia o corpo dele sugando-o para dentro.

- Jare... – escutava Jensen o chamando, com a voz tão rouca, que parecia mais um sussurro.

Levou as mãos ao rosto dele, secando com o polegar uma única lagrima que ele deixou escorrer de seus belos olhos verdes.

Não agüentando mais aquela tortura, moveu o quadril de encontro ao de Jensen, enquanto lhe beijava os lábios. Tentando em vão desviar a atenção de Jensen da dor.

Era como seu corpo estivesse sendo partido em dois, mas somente de pensar que toda aquela sensação que estava sentindo era culpa de Jared, tentava esquecer-se da dor.

Movia seu quadril lentamente de encontro ao de Jared, fazendo-o entrar cada vez mais em seu corpo. Queria se sentir um só com ele.

Quando Jared lhe mordeu o pescoço, chupando-o com intensidade, e dando uma longa investida contra seu corpo. Sentiu que ele havia lhe tocado em um ponto em seu interior que lhe fez ver estrelas e esquecer-se totalmente da dor que estava sentindo.

Para Jared, aquele urro de prazer, que Jensen havia deixado escapar, fora o cúmulo para a sua sanidade. Começou a mover-se mais intensamente dentro dele, fazendo-o gemer com mais intensidade.

A cada nova investida, sentia que ele estava relaxando, e que a dor estava sendo esquecida. Somente o prazer iria restar, e era isso que queria. Jensen entregue ao prazer que o fazia sentir.

Beijou novamente os lábios dele, sorrindo contra os lábios dele.

Jensen tentava em vão dizer algo, balbuciava palavras desconexas, que ao seu ouvido eram a mais bela música. E sabia que também dizia, uma única palavra, um nome. Jensen.

Era impossível comparar o prazer que sentia com Jensen, ele era único. E naquele exato momento havia descoberto que era o único para ele também.

- Amo... Amo... Amo...

Era a única palavra que saia dos lábios de Jensen. E era impossível manter sua boca longe da dele muito tempo, principalmente depois de uma declaração como aquela. Com meias palavras. Mas como dizem: Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta.

Quando atingiu seu êxtase, jorrou todo seu prazer para dentro do corpo de Jensen, escutando-o gemer contra seu ouvido. E sem que precisasse tocá-lo, ele também atingiu seu êxtase.

Jensen deixou seu corpo desabar sobre o de Jared. Sentia o peito dele subir e descer com a respiração acelerada, igualmente a sua. E sem nem ao menos perceber se pegou dizendo:

- Você não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta!

Se fosse antes, brigaria consigo mesmo por ter dito essas palavras, mas não agora. Assim que saiu de seu apartamento sabia que era para valer. Que dessa vez seria diferente. E que dessa vez iria fazer de tudo para ficar com ele.

- Você não sabe o quanto **eu** senti a sua falta! – escutou Jared repetir, dando ênfase, como se ele tivesse sentindo mais falta do que ele próprio.

E sorriu antes de tomar-lhe os lábios novamente.

- Você não sabe, Jensen. – Jared beijava seu pescoço, sugando-o com vigor, e sabia que iria ficar marcado. – Senti falta do seu cheiro, do seu gosto... – Jared o olhou nos olhos e o beijou levemente. – Dos seus deliciosos e obscenos lábios. Jensen, você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta!

Escutar Jared repetindo varias e varias vezes que havia sentido sua falta, era doloroso, mas ao pensar que estava ali, nos braços dele, toda aquela dor sumia.

- Não vamos mais sentir! – Jensen disse beijando Jared. – Não vou a lugar nenhum... E muito menos você!

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, eu demorei séculos para escrever esse fic. Acho que é culpa do trabalho. Eu simplesmente adorei escrevê-lo. Foi uma coisa tão louca. Ele já teve uns cinco finais. Final básico, depois final improvisado, final sem nexo, final sem lemon e finalmente final com lemon. E esse ultimo foi o que eu mais gostei. Não por conta do lemon. _Mentira é por conta dele também._ Mas por conta do que eu fiz acontecer com eles, sei lá. está bem melhor agora. Juro, o fic estava simplesmente uma catástrofe. Espero que tenham gostado das duas. Achei foda esse negocio de escrever duas fics, com um intuito, com uma estória. Com dois pontos de vista diferentes. É legal. Mary, obrigada mesmo por me proporcionar essa felicidade. Eu amei escrevê-la. Mesmo que o desafio tenha sido meu, mas como temos trauma dessa coisa de escrever em parceria, vamos mudar isso com a gente mesmo, não é verdade? Espero que goste do finalzinho que deixei como surpresa. Beijão. E beijos a todos vocês que leram e que vão comentar, e a você que leram e não comentaram. Eu sei que vocês existem. Hits não me enganam. AHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAH. Bom acho que é só. Me deixe saber o que achou, ook? ;3


End file.
